


Eye for an Eye

by snarechan



Category: Rango (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rattlesnake Jake comes to a realization upon Rango's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd ever write for this fandom, much less enjoy the movie, but I'm doubly surprised! Thanks to Keppiehed for the edits.

It wasn’t a killer’s instinct that stared Rattlesnake Jake back in the face.

That was a gaze reserved for predators like himself, whose sole instinct was to kill or be killed. He understood that mindset better than most – even in a wasteland such as this, where grit shaped its survivors.

No, Rattlesnake Jake recognized murderous intent when he saw it, and this most assuredly wasn’t it. This look, and the accompanying dare, was something altogether different. In all his years living amongst the sand and nightcrawling scum of the Earth, this was the first he’d seen anything like it.

This wasn’t some low down trick or lie, nor was it a threat, a promise or act. No one, no matter their talents or skill set, could pretend to such a degree. Standing before him wasn’t the same yellow-bellied fool he’d run out of Dirt. It would appear that the sheriff was finally showing his true colors.

Rattlesnake Jake hadn’t felt… _threatened_ since the flying devil, the only one to come close to besting him, had flown into town. He didn’t submit so much as take Rango’s words of ‘try me’ at face value, unsure of how else to accept the sudden change in demeanor. In a rare moment, even he could be struck dumb.

Just as he had been forced to respect that hawk’s territory and Tortoise John’s employment, Rattlesnake Jake came to the conclusion that he might have a challenge here, after all.

-Fin-


End file.
